Just Perfect
by magicalriot
Summary: What happens when you mix a cult, Brennan, David and a forced marriage? Booth to the rescue, of course! Just a little fic about what really happened with David, Brennan's ex. Sweet BB friendship.


Was anyone else curious about what happened with David the 'cult' guy, as mentioned by Booth in 'The Boneless Bride in the River'? Well, here's my take on it. I should be finishing my other fic, Christmas Miracles, but I couldn't get this out of my head. Don't own anything.

Oh, and I am very sorry about the Lake Reserve crap that I made up. I live in Australia, and Google wasn't cooperating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth yanked his cell from his pocket the moment he heard it ring. "Heya, Bones," he said, a teasing smile already on his face. She had been raving about a date with David tonight – if she was calling him at ten o'clock, then it clearly had not gone to plan. A fact which he would take great satisfaction out of rubbing in.

"Booth!"

He tensed at the harsh whisper of her voice, filled with veiled relief that he had answered his phone. It was like her tone alone was capable of sending him into battle-mode. She was in some sort of trouble. And he was going to be the one bailing her out of it.

"What's wrong, where are you, do I need backup and why can I hear chanting?" Booth said, his voice deadly.

"No, Booth, it's OK! I just need you to come and get me… I mean, if you're not too busy, I can call Angela if you…" her voice was low, and thankfully more annoyed than afraid.

Booth shook his head. "No, it's fine, I'm not doing anything. Where are you, Bones? I thought David was taking you out?"

"At Lake Reserve. He did. He decided it was time I met his family. It seems to be some sort of cult community. Oh, and Booth?"

"That explains the chanting. What, Bones?" He asked as he snatched his keys from the bench and tucked his gun into his boot.

"Bring your gun, OK?"  
He straightened. "Temperance Louisa Brennan, if you get yourself killed before I get there, I swear to God…"

"It's not me whose life is in danger, Booth. Only David's if you bring that gun."  
He chuckled, relieved. "I never liked him. I'll be there to kick his ass in a minute and you can explain everything then."

He hung up the phone and jogged to the door, tossing a glance at his dining room table as he did. "Cam, you might as well head home, this could take a while. Don't worry about cleaning up."  
Booth waved distractedly, slamming the door as he left his apartment.

Camille sighed, pushing her chair out and picking up her handbag. "If he does this to me one more time…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth called Brennan's cell as he neared his destination. "Brennan," she whispered.

"You've been kidnapped by a cult and you don't even check your caller ID? Bones, we need to have a serious talk about your security! Now, I'm at the Reserve. Where are you?"

"Just follow the lights and the chanting. Please hurry. There are a lot of them, Booth, and if they really try to force me to sign that marriage certificate, I don't think I can stop them. And you know how I feel about marriage."  
Booth stared at his phone blankly for a moment as the line went dead. Did she just say…?  
He threw open the car door and leapt out, barely remembering to lock the car behind him. Instantly assailed by the deep, chanting noises that reminded him of his least favourite album on his partner's iTunes, Booth followed the sound at a run, the weapon once at his ankle now firmly held in his hands.

Sticking to a narrow and winding path, Booth slowed, as he got closer to the noise and the flickering lights, pausing behind a tree before he ducked around for a look.

What he saw had his jaw practically hit the ground.

It was like a freaky documentary on some backwards cult playing out before him. Half naked people dancing around a roaring fire, while a mass of followers circled around them, singing throatily. Standing at the edge of the inner circle, trying to push her way out while her Internet lover begged her to stay was his partner.

"David, this is your last warning. If you don't tell them to cut this out, I'll kick your ass." She said flatly. Booth smirked, darting through the trees so that he was barely meters from her.

"You're outnumbered, Tempe," David said, clearly amused. "You can't take us all out."

"I'm pretty sure I could," she told him, still attempted to push her way out. "But just in case, I called Booth. And he's got his gun."

David scoffed. "Booth? Tempe, honey, what did I tell you about Booth? If you want us to work out, he has to go."  
Booth sighed and checked that his gun was ready to go. He really, really didn't like this guy.

"I have been very patient, David, because I didn't want to have to hurt you." She took a deep breath. "But now, I've had enough."  
Booth stepped out of the tree line just as she flipped him on his back. "Anyone defend him, and you'll find the bullet between your eyes makes a nice accessory."  
The brave, tough, cult gang took one look at his gun and fled to the other side of the clearing.

"This is why I told you to bring the gun. It seemed the most logical way to resolve this without you having to arrest me." She paused. "Again."  
David whimpered.

"Alright, Bones, I think he got the message." Booth passed her his handcuffs. "Do you want to read him his rights, or should I?"

Brennan shrugged. "You can."

She snapped the cuffs into place around his wrists as Booth recited the familiar spiel.

"Is he coming in the car with us?"

Booth shook his head. "Nah. I had a local cop come out. They're not fond of this crew. He's happy to hold him until I find something to charge him with."

"What," she said disdainfully as they led her now ex out of the woods. "Being an ass isn't an offence anymore?"  
Booth chuckled. "You know what, Bones? You're getting way better at the joke thing."  
She smiled proudly. "Thanks."  
After handing David off to the cop, Booth escorted Brennan to his car with a hand on the small of her back. "What do you say to a late night diner visit?"

Brennan sighed contentedly, allowing Booth to open her door without objection. "Sounds perfect."

Booth jogged around to his side of the car, getting in and turning on the vehicle swiftly. "Are you sure you're OK, Bones? Did he really try to make you marry him?"

"Yes," she said with disgust. "Anthropologically speaking, the community they have established is reminiscent of our tribal origins, but in practise…"

"It's just creepy," Booth finished for her. "And next time, maybe you'll listen to me when I say no online dating, huh? Or, even better, how about I screen all your dates first? Run background checks, the whole deal." Booth warmed up to the idea. "I'm sure I can think of reasons to bring them in for questioning."

Brennan wrinkled her nose. "I think I'll just not date for a while. It seems like a simple solution."

Booth shrugged. "Hey, I agree with that plan, too. Especially if all your boyfriends are going to tell you that you can't see me anymore."  
Brennan glanced across at her partner, wondering if she was imagining the stress in his voice. "They wouldn't remain my boyfriend for much longer if they did."  
Booth looked over at her in surprise, his eyes locking on hers. "Good," he said softly.

The sound of tyres running on gravel reminded him to watch the road, and he quickly steered the car to the safety of the bitumen.

He thought it was a testament to the ordeal of her night that she refrained from comment.

They pulled into the parking lot at the diner, and not for the first time Booth was grateful to 24/7 restaurants.

"Hey, Booth?" Brennan said as his hand reached for the door handle.

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Thank you. For always coming when I need you." Her voice was quiet and full of vulnerability that she rarely let him see.

"As long as you keep calling me when you get into trouble, Bones, we're gonna be just fine." He smirked. "Besides. I kinda like being your knight in shining FBI standard issue body armour." He got out of the car, leaving her stunned.

"You - ," she began, slamming the door behind her. "You're insufferable," she finished, a crooked grin on her face.

"Yep." He smiled back, coming to a stop when he was close enough to be invading her personal space. Leaning down so that his face hovered over hers, Booth raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Now why don't you buy your insufferable hero a slice of pie for saving you from the evils of matrimony?"  
Brennan shoved him, turning to walk into the diner. Booth grinned after her, taking a few quick steps to catch up and slinging an arm across her shoulders. "Now is that any way to treat your saviour?"  
Brennan protested. "I would have gotten myself free without you, you know. I…"  
Booth shook his head and tuned out. As long as she was here, under his arm and telling him off, he knew they were going to be fine. Better than fine, he thought as he ushered the still scolding Brennan to their table. Just perfect.


End file.
